


Kiss Day

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Taemin knows from the way Jonghyun wiggles up to them in the morning that he’s up to something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> July 6 is national kiss day

Taemin knows from the way Jonghyun wiggles up to them in the morning that he’s up to something.

“Today’s kiss day,” Jonghyun says, a tiny smile on his lips as he fiddles with his - no, Min’s - sweater cuffs. He has sweater paws and he gives Taemin a shy little grin as he wiggles in place. “Kiss?”

“Nah, sorry.”

“But it’s kiss day.”

“Fine,” Taemin presents their cheek and Jonghyun brushes soft lips to their skin. Jonghyun’s smiling when he pulls away and when Taemin raises their arm, Jonghyun nuzzles in.

“Kisses are so so nice.” Jonghyun’s hair tickles Taemin’s nose and they smooth the bubblegum pink strands away from their skin, laughing.

“To you, yeah. Aren't you hot in that sweater?”

“It smells like Min.”  


Taemin snorts, unsurprised. Jonghyun has a habit of stealing his partners’ clothes because they “smell good”.

Jinki stumbles into the living room and then to the kitchen, more than half asleep, and Jonghyun wiggles in Taemin’s arms, “I’m gonna get another kiss.”

* * *

Jinki is too tried to jump when cold fingers close around his eyes. They’re small and there’s a soft giggle and Jinki leans back into Jonghyun, not even bothering to struggle. “Morning, Jjong.”

“How’d you know it was me?” Jonghyun sounds disappointed. He’s probably pouting.

“You’re small.”

“I’m going to ignore this because it’s kiss day. Kiss!”

“Tired.”

Jonghyun huffs and pats Jinki’s cheeks, pouting. “Kiss!”

“I have morning breath, Jjongie.”

“Kiss,” Jonghyun whines, stomping his foot, “kiss!”

“Fine,” Jinki lets Jonghyun wrap his arms around Jinki’s neck and Jonghyun leans up and gives Jinki a quick kiss. Jinki feels Jonghyun grin against his lips and it makes Jinki smile as well because his babe is happy.

“Kiss day...you’re cute.”

“Two kissies left,” Jonghyun sings, pressing a quick kiss to Jinki’s neck, “gotta find Min and Key. Thanks Jinki!”

“No problem, babe.”

* * *

Jonghyun makes his way into Min’s room next, not surprised to find Min already up and reading. They're wearing a pretty blue crop top (probably Key’s) and Jonghyun grins. “Hey, Minjungie. Sleep good?”

Minjung looks up at Jonghyun and grins, brushes her hair from her forehead and pats the spot next to her. “Hey, Jjongie.”

Jonghyun slips in bed next to Minjung, wiggling into her lap and enjoying the softness of her shirt against the hard muscles of her chest. “Today’s kiss day, Minjungie. Kiss, please.”

Minjung laughs and Jonghyun feels the low rumble against his back, then Minjung’s calloused fingers are rubbing gentle circles against his waist. “Kiss day, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun can’t help shivering; Minjung always knows how to get him needy and begging with just a few touches, “Minjungie, kiss…”

“Of course.” Minjung’s voice is low and Jonghyun turns in her lap, shivering again when Minjung’s arms tighten against the skin beneath his shirt.

“Minjungie,” Jonghyun gasps her name into her neck and Minjung chuckles, lifting Jonghyun’s chin to kiss him soft and slow. Her fingers are feather-light on his skin and Jonghyun practically melts from the quiet intensity of her kisses. Her lips are chapped and insistent, and Jonghyun finds himself flushing closer into her solidness, already far too eager: Minjung likes to kiss slow, and she won’t let Jonghyun rush things.

“Too much,” Jonghyun murmurs against her lips, and hers curve into a smile as she nods.

She pulls away after another quick peck and shoos him away, not after a quick, “Happy kiss day!”

* * *

Key is the last person to be assaulted by Jonghyun; they’re eating poptarts and Jonghyun wiggles into their lap and pouts until they break off a piece for him. It’s brown sugar cinnamon and Jonghyun wiggles happily: it’s his favorite flavor.

“Kiss day today, kiss!”

“Needy,” Key snorts, but they’re smiling and they present their cheek, then their lips for Jonghyun. Jonghyun traces their lips with his finger before kissing them just because he loves the delicate cupid’s bow, the softness and pale pink of their lips. They’re smiling, that soft, fond smile they always wear when Jonghyun does something cute.

Jonghyun replaces his finger with his lips and sighs into the kiss when one of Key’s hands come up to grip his waist, the other threading through his hair. They taste sweet, like their poptarts, and Jonghyun pulls away to pout at them. “Make me a poptart.”

“Of course, babe.”

* * *

It’s not until they’re all curled up in Jinki’s bed that night that Key laughs suddenly. “Jjong, did you see this? It’s kiss day.”

“I know, I made it up.”

“No you didn’t, look.” Key shows him their phone and Jonghyun gasps, frowning.

“Kiss day was my idea!”

“What is it?” Taemin’s voice is just a sleepy mumble from where they’re curled around Minjung.

“A snapchat filter, today’s national kiss day.”

“Cute,” Jinki laughs, “you stole it, Jjong.”

“They stole it from me.”

“Let’s take a kiss selca.”

They arrange themselves in some form of order: Jonghyun squished between Minjung and Key, Minjung’s arm lazily wrapped around his shoulders as Key kisses Jonghyun’s cheek, Taemin is to Key’s left, lips to their neck, and Jinki is turning Minjung’s head so he can kiss her. It takes Key six tries to get an acceptable shot, and then they save it and post it after adding the kiss day filter.

“I think kiss day should be every Monday, Thursday and Friday. And Saturdays, and-”

“May as well just say every day, Jjongie.” that’s Minjung, she sounds amused.

“Really, that’s a good idea! Can we?”

Jonghyun’s answer is an amused yes from Minjung, Jinki reaching over to pat his head, a mumbled sure from Key, and a quiet little grumble from Taemin.

That’s a unanimous yes then.


End file.
